game_studies_playerattachmentfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Definition Videospiel
Der Begriff des Videospiels soll hier unabhängig von dem des "klassischen" Spielebegriffs definiert werden. Es sind verschiedene Begriffe gebräuchlich unter anderem Computerspiele, Konsolenspiele oder digitale Spiele alle mit einer eigenen Betonung auf unterschiedliche Charakteristika des betrachteten Gegenstandes. Definition Im Jahr 2017 widmete sich Rafaello Bergonse in seiner Arbeit What exactly is a videogame ausschließlich der Definition des Mediums. Zu diesem Zweck verglich und bewertete er verschiedene Aussagen zu dem Thema anderer Medienwissenschaftler und Game Designer. Das Ergebnis ist der folgende Satz: Ein Videospiel ist ein Form der Interaktion zwischen einem Spieler, einer Maschine mit einem elektronischen visuellen Display und möglicherweise anderen Spielern, welcher durch einen bedeutungsvollen fiktionalen Kontext vermittelt wird und durch eine emotionale Bindung (Attachment) zwischen Spieler und den Folgen seiner/ihrer Aktionen innerhalb dieses fiktionalen Kontextes getragen wird. Bergonse, Rafaello (2017): Fifty Years on, What Exactly is a Videogame? An Essentialistic Definitional Approach. In: Comput Game J 6 (4), S. 253. Visuelle Ausgabe Die Voraussetzung einer visuellen Ausgabe auf einem elektronischen Display hilft bei der Abgrenzung des Videospiels von einer Vielzahl an Spielzeugen und elektronisch unterstützten Spielen. Tavinor, G. (2009). The art of the video game. Hoboken: Wiley-Blackwell. Eine wie auch immer geartete Form des Bildschirms gab es schon seit Anbeginn der Videospiele, so auch bei Willy Higinbothams Oszilloskop-basiertem Tennis for Two ''Higinbotham, William; Dvorak, Robert (1958): Tennis for Two. Version 1. 1958 oder dem Spiel ''Spacewar! ''Russell, Steve; Samson, Peter; Graetz, Martin; Witaenem, Wayne (1962): Spacewar! Version 1. von 1962. Weitere Formen der sensorischen Ausgabe sind auditiv (Musik, Sprache und Effekte) oder haptisch (Vibration des Controllers), können aber nicht als dem Medium als Ganzes zu Grunde gelegt werden. '''Starke Interaktivität' Die Idee der Interaktion ist zentral bei allen Videospielen und wird bei jeder Diskussion zur Natur des Mediums referenziert. Mit Interaktivität wird sich hierbei auf die beidseitige Eingabe-Ausgabe Beziehung zwischen Spieler und Maschine bzw. System bezogen, sodass jede der Spieleraktionen zu jeder Zeit die "visuellen Muster der Maschine" beeinflussen. Lopes Lopes, D. M. (2001). The ontology of interactive art. Journal of Aesthetic Education, 35(4), 65–81. definiert diese Verbindung als "strong interaction" im Gegensatz zur "weak interaction". Schwache Interaktivität tritt bei solchen Medien auf, bei denen der Benutzer definieren kann, auf welche Inhalte zugegriffen oder in welcher Reihenfolge diese Inhalte abgegriffen werden sollen, jedoch die Eigenschaften dieser Inhalte nicht veränderbar sind. Ein Beispiel hier ist ein Film auf DVD Newman, J. (2004). Videogames (Routledge introductions to media and communications). Abingdon-on-Thames: Routledge, S.26.. Fiktionaler Kontext Der Kontext dient der Sinngebung, dem Aufladen mit Bedeutung, von dem Aktion-Reaktion-Zyklus Iterationen zwischen Spieler und Maschine. Dieser Kontext ist insofern fiktional, als dass er nicht real ist, unabhängig davon wie die Elemente der im Medium präsentierten Realität in Verbindung mit tatsächlichen Personen oder Geschehnissen. Bergonse, Rafaello (2017): Fifty Years on, What Exactly is a Videogame? An Essentialistic Definitional Approach. In: Comput Game J 6 (4), S. 249. Persönliche Bindung an ein fiktionales Ergebnis In vielen Definitionen und Betrachtungen des Mediums Videospiel fällt die Motivation des Spielens zu Gunsten von formalen Eigenschaften weg, dabei ist dieses "''Attachment''" der Knackpunkt in der Unterscheidung von Videospiel und bloßer Softwareanwendung, indem es den Fokus auf Emotionen, Motivationen und die Persönlichkeit des Spielers legt. Hierin liegt begründet, warum Spieler überhaupt gewisse Spiele spielen, wie Gefühle und Identifikation mit den fiktiven Charakteren entstehen können und sich Serien auch nach dem xten Teil mit nur marginalen Verbesserungen immer noch weiter verkaufen. Bindungen können aus einer Vielzahl an Aspekten entstehen, mehr dazu im Hauptartikel. Aus der Richtung des Game Designs ist dieser Aspekt schon seit langem von hoher Wichtigkeit und resultierte in einer Vielzahl an sogenannten ''Player Types'', welche die Bedürfnisse der Spieler in den Vordergrund rücken. Weitere Publizierte Definitionen * Crawford (1982): „A closed formal system that subjectively represents a subset of reality“ Crawford, C. (1982). The art of computer game design. Retrieved from http://www.digitpress.com/library/books/book_art_of_computer_game_design.pdf. * Frasca (2001): „any forms of computer-based entertainment software, either textual or image-based, using any electronic platform such as personal computers or consoles and involving one or multiple players in a physical or networked environment". (à Newman 2004) Frasca, G. (2001). Videogames of the oppressed: Videogames as a means for critical thinking and debate. Masters Thesis, Georgia Institute of Technology. * Salen and Zimmerman (2006): “a game is a system in which players engage in an artiﬁcial conﬂict, deﬁned by rules, that results in a quantiﬁable outcome” Salen, K., & Zimmerman, E. (2006). Game design fundamentals. Boston: Massachussets Institute of Technology Press. * Tavinor (2009): “X is a videogame if it is an artifact in a digital visual medium, is intended as an object of entertainment, and is intended to provide such entertainment through the employment of one or both of the following modes of engagement: rule and objective gameplay or interactive ﬁction” Tavinor, G. (2009). The art of the video game. Hoboken: Wiley-Blackwell. * Juul (2005): "a rule-based system with a variable and quantifiable outcome, where different outcomes are assigned different values, the player exerts effort in order to influence the outcome, the player feels emotionally attached to the outcome and the consequences of the activity are negotiable." ''Juul, Jesper (2011): Half-real. Video games between real rules and fictional worlds. First MIT Press paperback edition. Cambridge, Massachusetts, London, England: The MIT Press. * Rafaello Bergonse (2017): ''“a mode of interaction between a player, a machine with an electronic visual display, and possibly other players, that is mediated by a meaningful ﬁctional context, and sustained by an emotional attachment between the player and the ''outcomes of her actions within this ﬁctional context.” ''Bergonse, Rafaello (2017): Fifty Years on, What Exactly is a Videogame? An Essentialistic Definitional Approach. In: Comput Game J 6 (4), S. 239–255. DOI: 10.1007/s40869-017-0045-4 . Quellen __NEUER_ABSCHNITTSLINK__ Kategorie:Definition Kategorie:Videospiel